


Hit The Deck!

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Serena is visiting New York City and has heard lots of horror stories about this place.
Kudos: 1





	Hit The Deck!

In a dark hotel basement car park, a young woman sat in the safely of her hired car. Twenty-two year old Serena had been staying in this hotel for the last four days, but could not get used to the creepy, dimly lit car park; being late at night, made it all seem worst.

Serena's blue eyes watched as on of the lights above start to flicker on and off, causing the young blonde woman to bite her lip in worry.

Sighing loudly Serena reached over the passenger's side, and grabbing her bag she pulled it onto her lap, getting ready to leave the car. She placed her hand on the handle, waiting for the light to come back on completely before moving.

'They could put more lights down here,' Serena thought as she licked her dry lips nervously, the light stopped its flickering, allowing Serena to see more clearly the area around her.

The darkness seemed more black now, with the light on. Fear filled her heart as her imagination started to get carried away; Serena was parked, the lifts door were in sight, but terrifying feeling just would not pass.

The lights started again, breaking Serena out of her little daze.

"Lost my change! This is silly Serena!" Serena told herself, as she raised her hands above her head, taking hold of the twin buns there, she squeezed them tight, "Come on!"

Serena blew out and leaned back in her seat, she caught sight of herself in the side-view mirror; she was deadly pale, with an expression of pure fear. Serena had never been to New York before, only ever seen it on television and films; those films, however, were always violent that showed New York as a bad and horrible place to be.

Even remembering the films made her scared; Serena moved forwards and gripped hold of the steering wheel so hard, that it caused her knuckles to turn white. Serena was about to drive away at the first sign of trouble.

"This not a horror movie, nothing here is going to get me," Serena said aloud letting herself hearing her own voice; then closing her eyes Serena recalled the many sights she had seen that day, remembering the beauty of some of the places in this city, "You had a nice day, don't spoil it."

Serena smiled brightly as she slowly closed her eyes, she then reached for the handle for the again, this time unlocking the door and opening it wide.

Serena reached upwards and put a hand on the outside of the doorway pulling herself up and out, at the same time she bought her leg out, heel touched the ground; as the rest of her body got out of the car, Serena let out a loud 'eek' as she found herself falling to the hard cold ground. Serena had stood on one of her long pigtails as she was getting out.

The 'eek' was still echoing off the walls, making the place seem even more creepy; then the area fell into silence.

Serena stayed on the ground feeling the throbbing of the top of her head, she could hear the sound of her heart beating as she laid there. Serena's bag that was on her lap, had been thrown forward and was now some way ahead of her, some of its contents had fallen out.

From where she lay, Serena slowly glance round about her, she could see under the cars that were there, and her heart picked up its pace.

Quickly Serena jumped to her feet, slamming the car's door as she did; the sound bounce off the walls, hurrying forwards Serena kneed down to for her bag. Serena was breathing in sharply as she began pushing her things back inside as fast as she could. Standing, Serena now had one thought on frighten mind, that was getting to the life. Fast.

Serena ran. She held her bag close to her chest, and ran with all her might. On reaching the life she hit the button. As she stood waiting for the lift, Serena began to calm down her breathing and mind. This was Serena's first holiday alone without her parents or friends, she did not want to go home because she was scare of her own shadow.

Serena glance backwards, seeing where she had come from. The light that had once been flickering now had gone out completely. A chill ran down her spine, she was glad that she got out of the car before that happen.

Then the 'ding' of the lift sounded and Serena gave a heavy sigh, the doors open at last and she stepped into the lift and waited for them to close. The door had just about closed then a hand came through the gap and forced the doors to open, a tall man dressed in a black jogging suit came walked in the with Serena.

The lift closed with another 'ding', that seconds ago made her feel over joyed. Holding the bag closer to her chest, she began taking in a deep shaky breathes. Serena slowly raised her eyes upwards to look at the man; Serena's vision saw angry deep blue eyes that made her scared to her core.

"Hit the deck Lady!" Roared the man.

Instantly Serena dropped to her knees and threw the bag down, that held her money, jewellery and loose money at him. At this level on the floor Serena came face to face with a rottweiler dog and stared into its brown eyes. Fear washed over Serena as she finished giving away all that she had. Serena heard the doors opening, right to the hotel lobby. Serena jumped to her feet and with her head down rushed passed the man, straight passed the front desk and ran all the way to her room.

Thankfully Serena had not thrown her key at him, she quickly open the door hurried through shutting the door behind her. Making sure that the door was locked Serena leaned against and slid down until her rear hit the floor. Serena breathing was hard, and sweat was pouring off her. How long Serena sat there, she had no way of telling; sometime later Serena managed to lift herself up and walk to her bed, pulling the covers over.

Serena fell into a fitful sleep.

xXx

Serena woke up with the sound of her travel clock, rolling over she turned it off. Serena sat up in bed and saw that she still had on the clothes from the day before, the memories of last night flashed through mind. Shaking at this, Serena rubbed her red tired eyes, she found them were very sore, not only from lack of sleep but also from crying.

Serena climb up of bed and made her way to the shower, she wanted to check out of the hotel and go home. Serena wiggled her nose at what her parents might say at her coming home early, but right now she did not wish to stay.

xXx

Serena walked to the lobby, dragging her suitcase behind her and made her way to the front desk. The shower had helped, but she still felt tired and half wondered if she would be alright driving back in this state.

"Got to stop off for some breakfast." Serena said as she reached the desk and sat the suitcase down, her stomach agreed to this by making a loud rumbling sound. Placing a hand over her tummy and waiting for the woman who check in to come over. The dark haired woman spotted Serena at last and came over with a odd smile of her face.

"Good morning Miss Moon," The woman said in a gently manner as she lifted up a small box, which held all of Serena's belongings inside, "I think these are yours."

Serena's blue eyes widen and her mouth parted slightly, she ran a hand over her things and blinked in confusing at the sight that was before her. Then Serena saw a piece of paper with writing on, something that was not hers. Picking it up for a closer look Serena saw that it was from her 'mugger'.

The note read:

[Dear Miss Moon,

I'm sorry about scaring you last night. Here are your things. You must have dinner on me tonight.

Regards, Darien Shields. Hotel Owner.

P.S: 'Lady' is the name of my dog.]


End file.
